Sweet Revenge
by Ness Zero
Summary: Após anos guardando sua magoa, ela finalmente podera se vingar. Mas sua vingança a pode ter a cegado.
1. The return

**Sweet revenge**

**Cep 1 . **The return

**Em algum lugar no mundo shinigami**

_ É a hora da minha vingança esta chegando ..... Ryuuk.

Uma figura feminina de cabelos negros e longos trajando um casaco longo e preto, olhava para um portal que mostrava imagens do mundo humano._ Isso vai ser divertido.- Um sorriso se formou na boca da shinigami.

_Haha você esta brincando com fogo, vai acabar desaparecendo como o Remu.- um shinigami negro fala rindo da idéia da companheira.

_Não seja idiota Ryuuk, sabe que minha intenção também é certa para os shinigamis.

_Nao entendo como ressuscitar aqueles humanos nos ajudara.- Outro shinigami surgira atrás de ambos falando um tanto alto.

_Paciência , no final isso ira nos ajudar.... mas antes quero minha vingança.

_Como assim no final? Só sobraram aproximadamente 50 shinigamis, e com aquele piralho albino na terra acabando com todos os Death Notes que lançamos lá , não iremos durar muito mas. – Mais shinigamis apareceram e um deles havia se irritado.

_Matando a todos de uma só vez, e em nosso próprio território, todos envolvidos com nossa desgraça irão morrer.- A shinigami estreita os olhos e observa um tumulo pela imagem do portal.- Detetive L..... eu te achei.- A shinigami sorri e sua franja tampa seus olhos que ficaram vermelhos. 'Não vou perder.... não deixarei que me mate'

_Só ele? .-Ryuuk olha para a shinigami ao seu lado, se fosse qualquer outro se assustaria com a shinigami, ela levanta a cabeça e olha para Ryuuk , seus olhos avermelhados pareciam rasgar a pele, asas negras e sujas de sangue saíram das costas da mesma e um sorriso, um sorriso sarcástico acompanhado de um riso maldoso . 'Já entendi , então ela planeja trazer Light a vida também....mas acho que há mais coisas na mente dela... sem duvida é um monstro em forma de mulher' Ryuuk volta a observar a imagem do portal.

_ Mas como isso ira nos ajudar? – O mesmo shinigami de antes grita irritado.

_ Você vera , mas por hora só lhes resta esperar.- A shinigami fala voltando a olhar o portal, suas asas voltam para suas costas e seus olhos voltam ao seu tom preto normal.

A mesma desaparece pulando no buraco rumo ao mundo humano.

_.... e agora Ryuuk ? – Um shinigami pergunta observando o portal.

_Vamos esperar, só esperar- Ryuuk se vira e sai andando sem rumo, pensativo, três anos, já faziam três anos que matara o Yagami. 'Puxa como o tempo passa rápido HAHAHAHA pelo jeito ela planejou algo divertido'

**Já no mundo humano**

NA CASA DE Near

_Senhor você tem visitas.- Um mordomo entra no quarto do albino .

_Mande entrar- O albino fala calmamente enquanto brincava com seu quebra cabeças branco.

_Olá Nate.- O albino parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo e mirou a figura a sua frente, conhecia aquela voz , sentiu o coração acelerar , se não estive se sentado no chão com certeza teria caído.

_Wa-Watari? – Olhava perplexo para a imagem do velho a sua frente, como era possível? Watari havia morrido , ele mesmo havia o visto no necrotério a três anos._ C-como pode? Você estava morto, não estava?

_Parece que alguém ou algo nos trousse de volta a vida.- Outra voz , esta vinha do corredor e projetava uma sombra a frente da porta, uma figura com as mãos no bolso só isso dava pare se ver claramente na sombra. 'Esta voz... eu conheço esta voz'

A pessoa entra no quarto e para ao lado do velho senhor. Calça jeans larga, camisa branca de mangas longas igualmente larga, cabelos negros desgrenhados e pés descalços.

_L.... .- Near se levanta e vai em direção a figura pálida a sua frente .

_ É bom te ver .... Nate .- L sorrio com as mãos nos bolsos da calça. O Albino para na frente do moreno e cutuca sua bochecha para certificar que ele estava mesmo lá, e sorriu ao ver que ele estava mesmo lá. 'Mas e agora que o L voltou ? o que vai acontecer? L morreu a três anos , como o mundo vai reagir? Não é normal pessoas retornarem do mundo dos mortos..' Os pensamentos do albino foram interrompidos pelo moreno.

_Também não sei como irão reagir Near, principalmente o senhor Yagami , porque alem de mim e Watari.... –L abaixa a cabeça para mirar melhor o albino- o primeiro Kira também voltou.

_Kira?

_Mais especificamente , yagami Light também retornou- Falou calmo como sempre.

_Onde ele esta? Temos de prende-lo.- Near já pegara o celular e ia ligar para a policia mas L retira o aparelho dás mãos do albino.

_ Você acha lógico mandar prender alguém que todos consideram morto? .- Outra voz vinha do corredor mas esta soava triste e melancólica.

_ Essa voz... _o albino petrificou.

_Nao adianta se lamentar agora Yagami- L foi curto e groso, mas quem não seria ? A única pessoa que ele considerou um amigo planejou sua própria morte.

O Yagami surge na frente da porta e caminha em direção a eles e para ao chegar ao lado de Watari. 'Ele esta .... esta algemado?' O albino pensou vendo as mãos do loiro voltadas para trás e sim algemadas.

_Creio que não há necessidade para irritação aqui senhor Ryuuzaki.- Watari falou calmo tentando acalmar o moreno, o mesmo não respondeu e nem ousou olhar para o senhor , realmente ele estava nervoso.

_L -Near chamou o moreno que só lê direcionou o olhar .- O que ira acontecer agora? Anunciamos sua morte e a do Yagami a três anos para a mídia.

_Nao posso dizer o que ira acontecer nem como irão reagir, por hora é melhor não anunciar que nós voltamos.- L desviou o olhar para a janela....havia começado a chover.

_Vocês terão de se esconder no QG, aquele lugar não é meu L, foi você que o construiu , por lei ele ainda é seu . Se forem para lá ninguém ira saber , só eu e Gevanni ficamos lá.-Near falava e enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo com a mão.

_Enquanto ao Yagami- Watari olha para o loiro.

_Ele ira junto, Near chame o senhor Yagami e os outros para falarem comigo . Deve haver um motivo para termos voltado a vida... 'temo que um terceiro Kira possa aparecer'

_Irei os chamar . Yagami Light cuidado, acho que nem todos vão lhe tratar bem lê. – Near falava ironicamente olhando para o loiro e o mesmo só xingou baixinho o albino.

_Bom acho melhor irmos – Watari já estava na frente da porta e tinha nas mãos as chaves do QG.

_Certo. Até logo Nate.- L saiu pela porta sendo seguido por Light.

Talvez eles não soubessem mas o dia de amanha seria bem amis difícil do que eles pensavam.

**Em outra cidade na Wammy's House **

_Roger... – A shinigami andava pelos corredores , mas desta vês trajava uma calça jeans e uma camiseta branca , ambas molhadas pela chuva que caia fora do orfanato. Mantinha uma cara triste mas por dentro sorria triunfante, o primeiro passo do plano já estava completo.

Ela anda até se deparar com a porta da sala de Roger, sim , tudo estava igual. Ela abre a porta lentamente causando um rangido longo que ecoa pela sala do velho senhor , chamando a atenção do mesmo que se encontrava sentado.

_Roger-san...-A garota sussurra o nome dele , Roger fica petrificado . Ele não a reconhecia, afinal já faziam 6 anos que ela havia desaparecido. Ele ficou intrigado, como aquela garota o conhecia, ela estava ensopada , seus cabelos ainda pingavam e sua franja cobria seus olhos que miravam o chão.- Roger-san..-Ela entra na sala por completo , começou a tremer , estava mesmo frio, ela levanta a cabeça e na mesma hora Roger reconhece aqueles olhos , ela havia mudado muito mas aqueles olhos de criança perdida ele não poderia esquecer.

_Zero- Ele disse se levantando da cadeira em que estava sentado. Sim "zero" esse era o nome falso dela no orfanato. Um numero, um numero sem valor .- Zero é você? Pensei que estive-se morta.

_Sou eu Roger.- Ela sorri docemente , e o pobre velho acredita. Um sorriso, algo que ela nunca deu nos anos em que viveu no orfanato.

Naqueles anos ela não sorria, ele ainda se lembrava....

_**Flash back**_

_11 anos atrás na frente do portão da Wammy's House ..._

__Esta será sua nova casa .- Watari fala olhando para a pequena garota que segurava sua mão fortemente._

__Hai...Watari-san – Ela fala olhando para o chão, tinha apenas 5 anos mas já havia passado por muitas provações na vida._

_Era um dia frio , nevava fracamente , Watari havia recebido um telefonema de que uma criança abandonada havia sido encontrada, não era bem isso, ela já era havia perdido os pais a um ano, foi o que ela contou ._

__...mas tenho mesmo que morar aqui moço? –Ela disse olhando para watari , a frente dos dois estava Roger , a pequeno só recebeu um sim com a cabeça de Watari._

_Duas semanas se passaram e a pequena morena foi isolada das outras crianças do orfanato, inclusive de ...L._

_Uma descoberta incrível, a pequena tinha parentesco com o pequeno prodígio moreno. L. Sim era ele. _

_Só então ela escolheu seu nome. Zero.O mesmo nome do bloco onde ela era isolada, ela mesma se julgava sem valor._

_Cresceu sozinha no bloco zero do . Sempre assim, vivia rodeada de adultos que não gostavam de a chamar de zero, mas fora assim que ela resolvera ser chamada, então tinham que aceitar._

_6 anos se passaram no bloco zero. Sim ela ficou lá por 6 anos , até que L virou detetive , depois disso ela.....__**desapareceu**__...nao sabiam se havia morrido ou só desaparecido. Depois disto alguns empregados que cuidaram de zero morreram, todos no mesmo dia, sem explicação._

_Zero cresceu calada, por 6 anos cresceu sem sorrir nem chorar, mas era incrivelmente esperta, chegava a se igualar com L. L , ela mão sabia o motivo certo de ter sido isolada. Mas descobriu. _

_Mas fora muito tarde, já haviam se passado 6 anos. Seu ódio cresceu ainda mais, ódio pelo irmão. Sim. Irmão, ela era irmã do geniozinho L, irmã mais nova._

_Cresceu sozinha , calada, odiosa._

_**Fim do flash back**_

_Como é possível? Oh Deus você esta encharcada, venha se secar , acho que temos umas roupas do seu tamanho em algum lugar.

Roger levou a morena para o bloco onde as crianças do orfanato ficavam, lá ele achou algumas roupas de Nate , uma camiseta e uma calça. Até que ficaram bem nela , apesar da camisa ter ficado um pouco grande.

Meia noite e meia, zero estava num dos quartos do orfanato. Sentada no parapeito da janela ela observava a lua com um sorriso no rosto, um sorriso triunfante , tudo estava saindo conforme o planejado.

'Já já minha diversão ira começar, vamos nos divertir juntos oni-chan'

_hahahaha- ela ri maldosamente ainda olhando a lua.

**Continua.....**


	2. Um motivo

**Um motivo**

Vapor saia pelas frestas da porta do banheiro.

O chuveiro é fechado.

Zero pega uma toalha e a coloca em volta de seu pescoço, parte da toalha branca cobria seus cabelos molhados.

'como senti falta disso' Ela pensou e sorriu 'esse plano pode ser mais agradável do que eu pensei'

Ela abre a porta do box e da de cara com Ryuuk.

_O que você quer Ryuuk?- Ela pergunta com indiferença na voz, enxugando o cabelo com a toalha que estava em seu pescoço.

Os olhos do shinigami percorrem o corpo da shinigami e ele solta um riso, era incrível, estava mesmo como uma humana e nem ligava para os olhos do mesmo sobre seu corpo nu.

_HAHAHAHA quem diria você ficou mesmo com corpo de uma humana, HAHAHAH esta ridícula até suas asas sumiram- O shinigami negro riu.

_Você que é ridículo, na verdade senti muita falta desta minha aparência humana , mas creio que não vaio aqui para ser sem graça, diga me a que veio?- Ela enrola a toalha em seu corpo.

_Estamos curiosos.... você nao falou o motivo da vingança .

_'Estamos' –Ela levanta uma das sobrancelhas , e logo a mesma vê vários shinigamis conhecidos atravessando as paredes e adentrando o banheiro. _E qual o motivo desta curiosidade repentina?

_Gostamos de historias tristes, e você disse-nos uma vês que seus motivos eram dolorosos para você, HAHAHA isso nos deixou curiosos. – Um shinigami falou .

_Vocês sãos repugnantes Bahomed- Ela falou olhando para o assustador shinigami Bahomed.

_Ora não é nossa culpa se você ainda tem sentimentos humanos , ande conte-nos sua historia ou melhor suas historias.- Bahomed falou rindo. Era um shinigami horrendo , dava medo até em Zero.

Zero fechou a cara, observou cada um dos shinigamis e soltou um suspiro. Sentou-se na bancada onde havia a pia e um grande espelho, encostou o ombro no espelho e observou sua imagem de canto de olho.

Fechou os olhos para relembrar os momentos dolorosos de sua antiga vida, podia ter virado shinigami e por um infeliz acontecimento recobrou suas memórias de suas vidas vividas no mundo humano, por virtude disto parou de se tornar um monstro por fora. Sentiu o coração doer ao lembrar de sua vida , se odiava por ter sentimentos humanos novamente.

_Certo irei vus contar minha historia de minha vida passada e-

Sua fraze fora cortada pelo shinigami Bahomed.

_Queremos ouvir as duas historias- ele esbravejou nervoso.

_Nao me interrompa idiota, irei contar as duas historias – ela lançou um olhar cheio de ódio para o shinigami , o mesmo nem ousou retrucar.

Ela voltou sua atenção para seu reflexo no espelho , os shinigamis se entreolharam .

_Conte-nos tudo....queremos nos divertir HAHAHA- Ryuuk riu perversamente.

Mas a shinigami parecia não ouvir, viajava em suas lembranças , de nada lhe agradava lembrar de seu passado por isso evitava ao maximo lembrar do lagrima escorreu por seu rosto e ela fechou os olhos, deixou a lagrima escorrer até seu queixo e pingar na toalha sobre seu corpo. Todos os shinigamis riam por dentro , a dor de uma face humana era algo delicioso , quase melhor que maças.

_Ha 100 anos atrás....

(Parte da historia narrada por zero pelo flash back)

_Em uma cidade localizada na grande Inglaterra havia uma grande mansão que era habitada por mim, meus pais , meu irmão e vários empregados e empregadas. _

_Naqueles tempos eu e meu irmão éramos muito unidos. Sempre fora muito unido a mim até mais que meus pais. Ele era seis anos mais velho que eu e sempre me protegia de qualquer coisa._

_Até que um dia ele se tornou amigo de um tal de Yagami Light. Yagami era um belo rapaz, educado, doce, bonito , o homem quase perfeito. Ele e meu irmão se tornaram melhores amigos e meu irmão começou a se distanciar pouco a pouco de mim. Ele não sabia mas eu sim. Eu sabia que o Yagami não gostava de mim._

_Me lembro muito bem da primeira vez que ele me bateu....._

_Eu estava andando pelos corredores da mansão, estava indo para meu quarto até que passei na frente da porta do quarto de meu irmão, ouvi sons de choro, cheguei perto da porta e encostei minha orelha na mesma, pude ouvir com clareza soluços vindos de dentro do quarto._

_Abri a porta e me deparei com meu irmão encolhido no chão encostado da cama chorando abraçando os joelhos. Nunca havia visto um adolescente de 17 anos chorar, muito menos o adolescente seu irmão, lá encolhido no chão estava Lawliet seu irmão._

_Andei silenciosamente até ele e me agachei na sua frente, abracei minhas pernas com uma das mãos e com a outra toquei seu rosto levemente. _

__Oni-chan..-sussurrei , ele levantou o rosto assustado, provavelmente havia me ouvido entrar._

__Saia daqui Lonely – Ele desviou o olhar olhando para o lado, de seus olhos saiam varias lagrimas._

__Porque esta chorando oni-chan? –Mirei meus olhos de criança perdida no rosto dele._

__Nao é da sua conta, saia já daqui Lonely- Ele se levantou me empurrando, cai sentada no chão ainda o observando_ e pare de me olhar , saia já do meu quarto._

_Num movimente um ato infantil eu levantei a mão direita e segurei a ponta da camiseta dele, dei um dou dois puxões como uma criança segurando a barra da saia da mãe. Ele mão se moveu, meus olhos começaram a marejar e eu me perguntava o porque dele estar sendo tão frio comigo._

__Oni-chan –Sussurrei , minha voz saio quase que inaudível. Eu implorava mentalmente que ele olha-se para mim e me abraçasse como ele sempre fazia quando eu estava triste. Mas ele continuou parado olhando para o lado esperando que eu fosse embora, me levantei e olhei para seus olhos negros iguais aos meus apesar de eu não ter as mesmas olheiras dele nossos olhos eram iguais de cor. _

__Oni- Levei um vindo de meu irmão, virei o rosto pela força do tapa. Levei alguns segundos para ter certeza de que aquele tapa fora feito por meu irmão. Voltei a olhar para ele , desta vez ele me olhava , me olhava com desprezo._

__Já mandei você sair daqui - Dei passos para trás e pousei a mão onde havia levado o tapa, sai correndo para meu quarto , abri a porta fortemente , fechei a mesma e encostei minhas costas na mesma, escorreguei até o chão e comecei a chorar._

_------_

_No dia seguinte o Yagami fora visitar meu irmão , tentei os evitar ao maximo , até que passei pela janela do corredor e vi os dois embaixo de uma arvore no jardim da mansão._

_Estavam sentados um de costas pro outro com as costas apoiadas uma na do outro. Achei estranho , geralmente quando o Yagami ia visitar meu irmão eles sempre conversando ou passeando pelo jardim da mansão._

_Vi o Yagami virar a cabeça para minha direção , podia jurar que ele sorria maldosamente , minha expressão passou de curiosidade para medo e ele sorrio ainda mais. Corri para o segundo andar e me tranquei em meu quarto._

_Na hora do jantar menti falando que estava me sentindo mal , escapando assim de me encontrar com meu irmão._

_Estava deitada em minha cama , coberta por um lençol branco de seda, virei meu rosto para o relógio e vi que já era meia noite, todos já deviam estar dormindo._

_Fechei os olhos tentando dormir ._

_Ouvi a porta do meu quarto abrir , ouvi passos pesados e apresados até minha cama , abri os olhos como se estive-se com sono ainda e me deparei com meu irmão que tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. Ele se abaixou e começou a acariciar meus cabelos._

__É verdade de você não esta bem? – Ele perguntou docemente, estranhei, no dia anterior ele havia me tratado como uma completa estranha. Como resposta a pergunta dele eu apenas balancei a cabeça positivamente. _Que bom- Ele se sentou na cama e me abraçou levantando meu dorso da cama_ Me desculpe Lonely._

_Segurei a camiseta dele com as duas mãos e comecei a chorar, ele apenas acariciava meus cabelos para me acalmar. No final de tudo ele não me disse o porque de tanta raiva , mas eu também nem perguntei, havia tudo se ajeitado entre nos._

_...bem foi isso que eu pensei_

_Mas com o passar dos anos ele continuava a se irritar e a me bater, já quase não pedia desculpas. Isso acontecia quando o Yagami e ele não se falavam muito, não entendi muito bem então continuei a apanhar dele em silencio._

_Um dia ele e o Yagami estavam brigando e eu cheguei bem no final da briga, o Yagami olhou para mim com desprezo e foi embora._

_Meu irmão me olhou , começou a se aproximar de mim , quando ele ia me bater eu ... reagi ._

_Fui rápida , dei um tapa na cara dele , o mesmo deu alguns passos para trás com a mão no rosto avermelhado pelo tapa._

__SUA IDIOTA-Ele berrou comigo e saiu irritado para dentro de casa._

_Acho que escolhi o dia errado para reagir, mas só me toquei disso depois. _

**Interrupção no flash back **

_Nao veja nada de mais na sua vida passada, vocês eram só irmãos , nada de mais.-Disse Bahomed com uma voz entediado.

_Eu e meu irmão éramos muito unidos Bahomed, nunca havíamos brigado e ele nunca havia me batido .- A shinigami falou enquanto esfregava a toalha nos cabelos ainda úmidos.

_E o que aconteceu depois? Ele te assassinou? HAHAHAHA –Ryuuk disse entre risos.

_Depois eu descobri o porque dele me bater , o porque do conflito de ódio e amor sobre eu, a irmã dele.

De volta ao Flash back

_Já era cinco e meia da tarde, o céu estava negro pelas nuvens da tempestade que vinha a cair._

_Eu andava pelos jardins da mansão até que ouvi meu nome ser chamado ao longe. Mirei a grande janela do segundo andar e vi meu irmão me chamando , provavelmente para se desculpar , desviei olhar como se não o ouvi-se e nem o vise . Virei de costas para ele e adentrei a floresta que havia nos arredores da grande mansão. Ouvi os gritos dele se tornarem desesperados e passei a correr sorrindo._

'_seu desespero é ao divertido .... seu idiota' Sorri doentiamente depois de pensar naquilo._

_Parei de correr quando senti as primeiras gotas da tempestade pingarem sobre meu escorei em uma arvore para recuperar o fôlego._

'_porque? Porque? Você me odeia oni-chan? O que eu lhe fiz?' Comecei a chorar , me sentei com as costas encostadas na arvore e fiquei lá sentindo a chuva engrossar. Minhas lagrimas se misturavam com as gotas geladas da chuva, olhei para o céu, é hoje a lua não estava lá para me fazer companhia. _

_Mal sabia eu que naquela noite o Yagami fora visitar meu irmão e o mesmo dormiria em nossa casa. Mal sabia eu o que Lawliet e Light me fariam._

_Levantei já mais calma e caminhei de volta a mansão. Meu corpo inteiro tremia , eu cambaleava e sentia uma tontura indescritível sobre meu corpo._

_Cheguei a mansão , por incrível que parece-se já era meia noite , andei cambaleante até meu quarto , toquei a gélida maçaneta e a girei lentamente. Abri a porta do quarto entre e fechei a porta atrás de mim._

_Estava escuro, a grande janela tinha a cortinas abertas dando visão para a grande tempestade que ainda caia._

_Um raio caiu lá fora, sua luz iluminou o cômoda e eu vi os dois encostados na parede. Lawliet e Light. Eles estavam lá , me observando maldosamente, os olhos de yagami percorriam meu corpo molhado pela chuva e os de meu irmão observavam o Yagami. _

_Tentei andar para trás mas tropecei em meus passos e cai no chão batendo a cabeça na porta que havia sido fechada, me apoiei nos cotovelos e levei uma das mãos a cabeça dolorida, olhei para frente e vi o Yagami se aproximando junto de meu irmão , me encolhi e fechei os olhos , já sabia o que eles iriam fazer, só fiquei esperando pelo pior, não tinha mais forças para fugir . _

**Fim do flash back**

_Acaba assim? A quale ? fala o que aconteceu -Bahomed esbravejou irritado .

_Nao este não foi o final- A shinigami fechou os olhos.

_Então o que aconteceu?

_Eles .... eles me violentaram , Yagami instruiu meu irmão e ambos me violentaram. Por conta dos ferimentos causados por eles e pelo tempo que fiquei na chuva eu acabei morrendo no meio da noite.

_Uma bela historia MUAHAHAH , mas você e seu irmão eram mesmo muito unidos? E o que aconteceu com o casalzim ternura- Ryuuk riu.

_Se ele era mesmo unido a mim? Eu amava mais meu irmão do que meus próprios pais. E quanto ao 'casalzim ternura' eles eram amantes, mas só descobri isso quando meu espírito estava vagando pela mansão e fui até o quarto de meu irmão. Vi os dois na cama de meu irmão cobertos por um lençol , abraçados , meu irmão dormia e Light afagava seus cabelos docemente. Loira repugnante – Zero socou o espelho o fazendo trincar e cortar a mão.

Zero desce da pia e lambe o sangue que escoria de sua mão , foi andando até a porta do banheiro abrindo a mesma e adentrando no quarto.

_Hey mas e a outra historia? Hey zero – Um dos shinigamis gritou ansioso para ouvir mais historias trágicas.

_Acho que por hora já chega – Ryuuk disse.

_O que ? Como assim Ryuuk? Não quer mais se divertir? Esta se tornando humano também HAHAHAHAHA- Bahomed riu histericamente recebendo um olhar nervoso do shinigami negro._Ou talvez esteja preocupado com ela. HAHAHAH

_Nao seja ridículo, pouco me importo com ela e não estou virado humano. Mas se ela se abater demais poderá desistir do plano e desapareceremos por completo, esqueceram que o cara que não dorme voltou? Agora são dois para nos empedir- Ryuuk falou , e logo viu todos os shinigamis se entreolharem .

_Infelizmente ele tem razão, teremos de esperar para ouvirmos a segunda historia –Um dos shinigamis falou.

Todos observaram a morena uma ultima vez e foram-se embora, a jovem shinigami suspirou e se jogou na cama do quarto.

**Continua......**


End file.
